Just Lavande
by fjudy
Summary: Ils ne se sont pas vu depuis Poudlard, leur rencontre inattendue va changer leur vie. Justin/Lavande


Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

note: écrit dans le cadre de la communauté sous le sapin de live journal cadeau pour Sempre Libera.

* * *

**Just Lavande**

La jeune femme ne sentait plus ses jambes, cela faisait plus de huit heures qu'elle était debout, à supporter les clients, leurs remarques salaces, leurs mains baladeuses. Si seulement elle avait retenu la formule de ce sort qui vous rend légère comme une plume. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'à la place elle fasse des choses beaucoup moins utiles, comme faire son thème astral, _encore_. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle aimait rêver au prince charmant même si elle savait qu'il n'existait pas et qu'il ne viendrait jamais la chercher. Les événements des dernières années lui avaient prouvé que tout n'était pas rose. Elle soupira, deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans la salle, si elle ne voulait pas être disputée, elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller prendre leur commande. En s'approchant d'eux, elle reconnut la senteur si caractéristique de l'alcool, elle se retint de prendre un air pincé, tant l'odeur l'indisposait. Elle appréhendait toujours de servir des hommes qui puaient ainsi les vapeurs de tord-boyaux, ils étaient rarement polis et respectueux de sa personne. Quand elle reconnut les deux garçons, elle fut soulagée. Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley, ils étaient dans la même année qu'elle à Poudlard, ils avaient tous trois fait parti de l'armée de Dumbledore. Elle se rassura, ils n'oseraient pas être impolis avec elle. Du moins elle l'espérait. Toutefois ils se montrèrent peu amicaux, le seul qui était saoul était Ernie, Justin lui, semblait l'accompagner, du genre à lui éviter de faire des bêtises. Alors qu'elle quittait leur table, elle entendit une phrase qui la fit frémir.

« Ce ne serait pas la « glousseuse » ? »

Suivit d'un pouffement désagréable à l'oreille. Le ton empâté de la voix lui permit d'identifier celui qui avait parlé. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Cependant elle eut de la peine que bien des années après Poudlard, tout ce que ses anciens camarades retenaient d'elle, était qu'elle riait bêtement quand elle était jeune et insouciante. Elle aurait tout donné pour redevenir qui elle était alors, mais après une guerre et des amis perdus à jamais, elle avait changé.

Elle leur rapporta leur boisson, son sang bouillait, elle aurait voulu leur jeter le contenu de leur verres à la figure. Malgré cela elle n'en fit rien, elle avait trop besoin de cet emploi et son patron ne lui pardonnerait pas un tel excès de colère, elle se contint donc. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que Finch Fletchley, lui fit un demi-sourire, comme si un vrai grand sourire était trop demandé à ce snob. Si elle avait pu lui jeter un maléfice, rien qu'en le regardant elle l'aurait fait. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Tout d'abord il la dédaignait, ensuite elle se faisait insulter, et maintenait il voulait jouer au gentil. Eh bien ce serait sans elle ! Elle manqua laisser tomber son plateau en entendant un bruit lourd. Elle se retourna pour se rendre compte que le Poufsouffle s'était endormi, assis, peu étonnant vu son état. Elle réprima un rire pensant à la bosse qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir au front demain matin, sans parler de la gueule de bois carabinée qui en serait assortie. Le visage de son compagnon en disait long sur la situation. Il avait l'air blasé, ce ne devait pas être la première fois, qu'il escortait l'autre dans sa beuverie. Lavande était de nature curieuse, elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui avait pu mener Ernie à l'alcoolisme, car à ce stade il n'était pas injuste d'employer ce mot. Pourtant, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des comas, en général cela se finissait toujours de la même façon, Tom lançait un sort, qui envoyait le malotru hors de son pub. Elle ne fit donc plus attention à ses anciens camarades et se concentra sur son travail, vérifier que la vaisselle de midi se lavait correctement, et ne se fourrait pas n'importe où dans les placards. Elle ne maitrisait pas très bien encore ces sorts de nettoyage. Elle dut pourtant écarter son attention de sa pile d'assiette lorsqu'une voix chaude lui caressa les tympans.

« Ton patron m'a conseillé de m'adresser à toi pour obtenir une chambre. »

Lavande bien plus troublée, qu'elle aurait voulu l'être par les accents veloutés de son interlocuteur, répondit rauquement que la seize était libre, elle arrivait dans un instant. Tout cela sans se retourner pour cacher son trouble.

Elle les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, ayant réussit à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Justin porta ou plutôt supporta son ami jusqu'à l'étage. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot durant tout leur trajet. Finalement, elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et s'effaça pour laisser passer le jeune homme muni de son fardeau, il le jeta sur le lit sans ménagement, et s'écroula dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle fit son tour règlementaire, lui indiquant la salle de bain, où il trouverait les objets indispensables à sa toilette. Elle était troublée par la proximité de ce grand corps qui prenait tout l'espace dans la pièce qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi minuscule. Enfin avant de retourner au bar, elle lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Il est juste malheureux. » Lui répondit-il.

Elle aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, elle n'eut pas besoin de demander, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui expliqua :

« Il est amoureux de Hannah, mais elle ne l'aime pas, il croyait qu'elle reviendrait vers lui mais ce matin il a reçu un hibou l'invitant à son mariage. »

La sorcière connaissait déjà cette information, elle était resté en contact avec Neville, elle était au courant depuis des semaines déjà, elle en fit part à Justin.

« Hannah essaie de préserver Ernie, elle sait combien il est fragile, il a très mal supporté la bataille de Poudlard et tous ses morts qui jonchaient le sol. »

Elle souffla qu'ils en étaient tous là, il fallait pourtant aller de l'avant.

« Tu as changé. »

Il formula cela avec une telle intensité, qu'elle ne put se retenir de rougir. Gênée elle préféra les laisser seuls et retourner à ses tâches bien moins attrayantes que le regard flamboyant de Justin.

Le lendemain ils étaient partis avant qu'elle ne reprenne son service.

Lavande repensa souvent à sa rencontre avec Justin Finch Fletchley le mois suivant. Elle se plaisait à imaginer, qu'elle le croisait pas hasard sur le chemin de traverse, ou qu'il revenait accompagner Ernie pour le protéger de sa déchéance. Cependant il n'en fut rien, elle eut beau interroger les feuilles de thé, aucune réponse n'était satisfaisante à ses yeux. Elle commença à attendre le mariage de Neville avec impatience, elle savait quelle y retrouverait le jeune homme. Elle s'acheta une robe hors des ses moyens, chez madame Guipure, elle voulait être époustouflante, pour lui. Elle n'avait pas eu cette sensation depuis longtemps, non elle ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois où elle avait eu le cœur aussi léger.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Elle se rendit à Pré-au-Lard en transplantant. Elle fut accueillie par Neville avec chaleur. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié le timide botaniste, elle pensait qu'il avait choisi la bonne sorcière en la personne de Hannah Abbott. Elle entendit des éclats de voix derrière elle, Parvati et Padma étaient déjà présentes, en compagnie d'Harry et Ginny visiblement enceinte. Elle remarqua Ron et Hermione un peu plus loin qui se tenaient la main.

Cela lui fait chaud au cœur de retrouver ses amis. Néanmoins elle recherchait une personne du regard, quelqu'un auquel allaient toutes ses pensées.

Il la surprit, arrivant dans son dos.

« Bonjour Lavande. »

Une fois encore elle fut étonnée que la chaleur de son timbre déclenche ainsi des frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle pivota pour lui faire face, elle put déceler dans ses yeux l'admiration qu'elle avait tant espéré y voir en se préparant ce matin. Elle voulut savoir où était Ernie, par politesse, elle ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment absorbée par la courbe des lèvres du sorcier.

« Il est assis là bas. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, sobre. » Précisa-t-il.

Il ne voudrait pas gâcher cette journée par amour pour la mariée. Puis timidement il ajouta.

« J'ai demandé à Hannah de nous placer côte à côte, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. »

_Evidemment que non ! Au contraire !_ Pourtant elle répondit simplement que non, elle ajouta qu'elle verrait les ancien Griffondors après le repas. C'était un coup bas, mais Lavande était coquette, elle aimait qu'on la désire. Quoi qu'il en soit elle était aux anges.

Elle flirta outrageusement avec lui tout au long de la soirée, se questionnant sur leur premier baiser. Car elle n'en doutait pas, il l'embrasserait avant la fin de la fête, et s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas elle le ferait. Comme s'il avait senti qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Il se leva et lui déclama pompeusement en faisant une révérence.

« Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse ? »

Elle accepta cette proposition en riant. Il l'enferma au creux de ses bras, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la sorcière. Elle sentait à travers le tissu de sa robe, la dureté de son désir. Elle accepta en silence, le cœur affolé cet appel muet. Elle avait conscience d'être amoureuse de lui, elle était prête pour lui. Son excitation atteint son comble, lorsqu'il l'enleva de la piste de danse. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, elle eut le souffle coupé, par la violence de son baiser, puis il se fit plus tendre lui arrachant un halètement de bien-être.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Ces trois mots suffisaient à son bonheur, elle s'empressa de l'informer de la réciprocité de son désir.

ooOoo

Justin n'en revenait pas Ernie ne s'arrêterait donc jamais, ils venaient de se faire éjecter d'un bar moldu et voilà qu'il voulait se rendre au chaudron baveur. Décidément les peines de cœur de son ami, ne lui apportaient rien de bon. Qu'y pouvait-il si Hannah n'avait jamais vu en Ernie qu'un ami ? Certes le meilleur, mais seulement un ami. Et qu'y pouvait-il si elle était amoureuse de Neville Londubat ? Cependant cet idiot enchainait verre sur verre. En pénétrant dans la taverne, il remarqua que Tom avait engagé une nouvelle serveuse, il se demandait si elle tiendrait plus longtemps que les autres. D'autant plus qu'elle était nettement plus jolie que les cinq dernières.

Il la regardait s'approcher sa démarche lui était familière. Lorsque son visage fut enfin éclairé par la lueur des bougies, il reconnut Lavande Brown. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement été ami avec elle. Il vit à son expression la joie de les retrouver, mais il ne savait comment y répondre. Alors il se montra froid, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, à la tête que fit la jeune femme il comprit, qu'il l'avait froissée. Il découvrit qu'il préférait voir un sourire éclairer ses traits, pourtant il ne tenta pas d'être gentil avec elle. Il l'observa s'éloigner, détaillant la courbe de sa nuque mise en valeur par les mèches folles qui s'échappaient de son chignon. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Ernie grognant :

« Ce ne serait pas la « glousseuse » ? »

Il vit Lavande se raidir à cette remarque, elle l'avait entendu, il en était certain. Son compagnon avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne le fallait. Il était vrai qu'il se souvenait d'une adolescente, joyeuse, riant souvent pour peu, avec son amie, indienne. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Son nom lui avait échappé, ils avaient pourtant passé sept années dans la même école. Elle revint avec sa bière au beurre, et le whisky pur feu de Macmillan, elle posa leur consommation sur leur table sans un mot. Il aurait juré que son geste était rageur et qu'elle essayait de se contenir. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit si susceptible ? Il tenta un léger sourire, elle lui répondit par un regard peu amène, elle était vexée, il en était désolé.

Justin ne savait pas comment rattraper le coup. Il regrettait plus ou moins son comportement. Néanmoins il n'eut plus le loisir d'y réfléchir, le whisky d'Ernie fut celui de trop, son ami tapa violemment son front contre la table, et entama un somme. Justin soupira cela se terminait toujours ainsi, il buvait jusqu'à la chute. Ensuite il devait se débrouiller pour le ramener chez lui ou lui trouver une chambre sur place. Et dire qu'il avait promis à Hannah de le surveiller ! Il respira un grand coup et alla trouver le gérant chauve pour lui réclamer une chambre. Ce dernier étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire sans dent, lui conseilla d'aller retrouver la serveuse, qui s'occupait également de la location des lits. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, il était content d'avoir une autre occasion de lui parler, il sollicita alors la jeune femme.

« La seize est libre, je finis ça et je vous montrerai le chemin. »

Pas une seule fois elle ne se retourna, comme si ces plats étaient plus importants. Il eut pincement au niveau de la poitrine, voilà qu'il était déçu, qu'elle ne le regarde pas, il devait se reprendre et vite.

Quand enfin elle le rejoignit, la clé dans les mains, il entreprit de trainer Ernie dans l'escalier. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait le trouver lourd ! Il était incapable de parler le souffle coupé par l'effort, Lavande ne décrocha pas un mot non plus. Il vit sa délivrance s'approcher quand elle lui ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il fit alors n'était pas très galant, cependant il souhaitait se débarrasser au plus vite de ce poids mort, il largua son compagnon sur la couche et s'affala dans la bergère derrière lui. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, tandis qu'elle lui débitait les banalités d'usage.

« Cette porte donne sur la salle de bain, le linge de toilette se trouve sur le portant derrière la porte, tu as également du savon et du shampooing. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre tu n'as qu'à me demander. »

Puis faisait une pause elle se décida à le questionner.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi il boit autant ? »

Il lui expliqua qu'Ernie avait du mal à être joyeux de son sort. Il remarqua qu'elle voulut en savoir plus. Il n'aurait pas dû confier les secrets de son ami, néanmoins il avait envie de prolonger leur entretien.

Il lui confia les amours déçus de celui qui dormait profondément, et le futur mariage de l'objet de son affection.

« Je le sais depuis des semaines déjà. Neville m'a invitée au mariage. »

Il s'étendit sur les raisons qu'avait Hannah de le protéger. Elle lui répondit d'un ton morne.

« Nous en sommes tous là. Moi j'ai choisi de ne plus y revenir dessus. »

Il écoutait sa voix fluette, il ne l'avait pas encore bien regardée, dans ses souvenir elle était une adolescente au physique agréable, aujourd'hui elle s'était transformée en une magnifique jeune femme. Il lui fit part de ses réflexions à son égard, une délicieuse chaleur envahit son beau visage. Lavande troublée, s'enfuit plus qu'elle ne partit de la chambre. Le matin suivant il s'éclipsa, avec un Ernie nauséeux.

Il passa son temps, le mois qui suivit à convaincre le sorcier éconduit, de bien se comporter au mariage et de ne pas boire une goutte d'alcool ce jour là, s'il aimait Hannah, il lui devait bien ça.

Le jour de la cérémonie il constata qu'il guettait les arrivées successives des invités, mais celle qu'il souhaitait voir se faisait attendre. Il détourna son attention pour s'enquérir de la résistance d'Ernie. Puis il la vit, sublime, plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs. Elle félicitait Ginny sur sa grossesse. Il se précipita avec toute la lenteur dont il était capable pour aller l'accueillir. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air joyeuse de le revoir, il fut quelque peu désappointé, par la réaction qu'elle eut quand il annonça qu'il était son voisin de table.

« Tant pis je verrai les autres après le repas. »

Pourtant, il fut ragaillardi par les encouragements à peine voilés qu'elle lui faisait parvenir. Il s'imaginait gouter son haleine, des images plus qu'obscènes lui traversaient l'esprit, il était tour à tour, doux, sauvage, délicat, empressé. Il l'invita à danser, la chaleur de sa main déclencha des décharges électriques dans tout son corps.

Il la serra contre lui, bien plus que la bienséance l'exigeait, la sorcière se laissait faire, aucunement offusquée de sentir son appétit contre son ventre.

Ni tenant plus, il entraina Lavande, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, fou de désir, il prit ses lèvres sans ménagement, réalisant qu'il était trop brusque il se força à devenir plus doux. Elle soupira d'aise contre sa bouche. Et ce simple gémissement, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était dingue d'elle. Enhardit par cette nouvelle qui s'imposait, il lui fit part de son envie. Il ne crut pas son bonheur lors quelle susurra en mordant le lobe de son oreille.

« Moi aussi. »

ooOoo

C'était une dure journée pour Ernie Macmillan, il regardait la femme qu'il aimait épouser un autre homme. Par amitié pour elle, il ne gâcherait pas son mariage, d'ailleurs il prit la résolution de ne plus gâcher la vie de Justin non plus. Surtout depuis qu'il avait vu son ami presque faire l'amour sur la piste de danse à Lavande Brown. Il se demandait avec amusement, où avaient bien pu disparaître ces deux là ? Surement dans un endroit où il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Il regardait le visage de sa bien aimée n'éprouvant aucune amertume, elle avait fait son choix, il était heureux pour elle. Il se demanda tout à coup si la rousse qui lui faisait de l'œil de l'autre côté de la piste accepterait de danser avec lui.


End file.
